Mall Madness!!
by Keena
Summary: The Gundam boys go to the mall. What fantastic adventures await them? Please R&R! I appreciate reviews AND flames alike {=^_^=} Yeah!!! Part 4 is finally up!!!! Hurray!! PLEASE READ!! It's REALLy funny. I laughed.
1. Mall Madness!!

Mall Madness!! (Part 1)  
  
A collaboration of creativity by:  
Keena523, Tuffy135, & Chuckles515  
  
Disclaimer: We don't really own anything, but to be safe here is a list of what we DO NOT own: We don't own Gundam Wing or its many characters, Jell-O, or Extreme Scooters.  
Here is a list of what we DO own: Keena- some candy, a bunch of Heero posters, and a Tuxedo Mask doll.   
Tuffy-A Keena voodoo doll, some wrestling action figures, and a poster of a pretty panda.  
Chuckles-nothing. (Aww poor Chuckles)  
  
  
  
On with the show!!!  
  
One happy sunshine-filled morning the Gundam Boys were chillin' at Quatre's very large mansion.  
  
Duo: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Wufei: What is that baka doing now?  
  
Duo: Faster than a speeding bullet shot by Heero……It's Super Shinigami.  
  
Quatre: He's playing with his Extreme Scooter.  
Wufei: Why can't he do it outside?  
Quatre: Because the neighbors have banned him from playing outside without proper supervision.  
  
*At this point Wufei and Quatre begin to feel all wavy and fuzzy*  
  
Quatre: What's going on?  
Wufei: It's called a flashback. They happen when you remember something.  
  
~~~Flashes back to last week~~~  
  
Duo: Weeeee!! Look at me I'm Lord Shinigami and I am the most powerful destroyer of everything. Tremble before the almighty god of death! Muah Ha-ha…  
Trowa:...........  
Heero: Hhn….  
Quatre: Yeah Duo!!  
Wufei: Don't encourage the idiot.  
Duo: Wufei you're just jealous. You wish you had an extreme scooter. * Duo raspberries Wufei*  
Wufei: Jealous of you Maxwell?  
Duo: Yeah Wu-man you're jealous of my coolness.  
Wufei: I am not. Why should I be when you have none?  
Duo: Whatever  
Wufei: Don't "Whatever" me. * Pulls out katana* KISAMA!!!!!!  
Quatre: Umm… Duo…. I think you should play outside.  
Duo: I think so too.  
  
  
***OUTSIDE***  
Duo: Weeeeeee!! * Duo stops suddenly* What's that?  
*Unbeknownst to Quatre; Duo has discovered the sprinkler system*  
Duo: Hmmmm * light bulb appears above Duo's head * OWW!! Why is my head so hot?  
  
* a strange looking girl appears out of nowhere *  
  
Keena: Gomen Duo * light bulb moves a little higher * Is that better?  
Duo: Arigato Keena  
Keena: You're welcome!! Ja ne!! * waves*  
Duo: Bye-bye Keena * waves bye-bye* Now where was I? Oh yeah! I got an idea!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre: The neighbors still haven't gotten all of the Jell-O off of their houses.  
Duo: How was I supposed to know that the sprinklers would shoot that far?  
Wufei: Baka.  
Duo: Are you calling me stupid?  
Wufei: Yes * hand starts to move towards katana *  
Duo: Ummm… Ok then… just checking.  
Quatre: Duo lets go check if we got any mail.  
Duo: OK!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tuffy: Will the G-Boys get any mail? Will Quatre get a bigger mansion? Will Wufei cut off Duo's braid? Will Chuckles ever make an appearance? Stay tuned and read part 2 of:  
Mall Madness!!  
  
Dun- Dun dun…  
  
  
Keena: That's all for now till I can get parts 2 &3 typed up, but I won't till I get at least 3 reviews. I don't mind flames just review me!! I need other's praise to establish my self worth. PLEASE review or else Tuffy will have to do something mean and never talk to you again. {=^_^=} Right Tuffy?  
Tuffy: That's right. Please review or poor Chuckles will never appear in this fanfic. 


	2. Mall Madness!! (part 2!)

Mall Madness!!! (Part 2)  
  
A joint project of Keena523, Tuffy135, and Chuckles515!!!(YEAH!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before we don't own Gundam wing or any of it's  
characters. We don't really own much except for Chuckles she's got nuttin.  
  
On with the show!!!  
  
Part 2 of Mall Madness!!  
  
Tuffy: Last time on Mall Madness!!  
Keena: Quatre & Wufei endured a painful flashback sequence, Wufei got   
VERY angy, and Quatre saved Duo's braid from certain death. and now on   
with the show!!!  
Tuffy: Hey! That's my line!  
Keena: Gomen Tuffy!  
Tuffy: You are forgiven.....And now on with the show!!!!  
Keena & Chuckles: Hurray!!!  
  
  
Duo: *singing* Gettin' the mail. We're getting the mail!!!  
Hey Quatre dude, where's your mailbox?  
Quatre: Oh we don't have a mailbox we have our own post office.  
Duo: Nani?!?!  
* Chuckles appears*  
Chuckles: Quatre did you get my love letters.. er I mean fan mail?  
* Keena appears*  
Keena: But I thought you liked Duo.  
Chuckles: I do, but Quatre is rich!! *dollar signs appear in Chuckles's eyes*   
Besides why do you care you like Heero.  
Duo: Keena likes Heero? * Chuckles nods* Really?  
Chuckles: Yeah just ask her bro. *pulls Tuffy out of nowhere*  
Duo: Whoa! How'd you do that?  
Tuffy: It doesn't matter. What matters is that my sister likes Heero.   
So lets all point and laugh at Keena.  
* Everyone proceeds to laugh at Keena except for Quatre   
(he's still bewildered by the fact that someone other than Dorthy likes him)*  
Keena: Plaes stop laughing... It's not funny....  
Everyone but Quatre: Bwauh haha!! She likes Heero!! ha ha etc.  
Keena: STOP IT!!!!!!  
*Everyone stops laughing*  
Keena: That's much better. Now if anyone does anymore laughing at my expense   
I'm going to make this a lemon with Duo....  
* Duo looks rather smug*  
Duo: OK I can handle that.  
Chuckles: NO!! Bad Keena  
Keena: *Gives Duo a death glare* With special apperances by... Dorthy's eyebrows!!  
Quatre: AHHHH!!!! No.....Where's Dorthy? Keena save me!! * Quatre hides behind Keena*  
Chuckles: It's okay...I'll protect you Quatre.  
Keena: Get offa me! All of you behave or else I'm gonna make you pluck Dorthy's eyebrows!!!  
Everyone: We'll be good.  
Keena: Good. Now come on Chuckles and Tuffy. It's time to go make faces at the fishes at   
the aquarium.  
Duo: Can I go to?  
Keena: No.  
Duo: Please?  
Keena: No.  
Duo: PLEASE!!  
Keena: No!!!  
Duo & Chuckles: Please *they both are trying to weaken Keena with their puppy dog eyes*  
Keena: Can't say...no... to ...cute...lil' eyes.......must.. not let them win.....  
*Keena is hypnotized by their cute eyes*  
Tuffy: I'll save you Keena!! *Pulls out big wooden mallet* KABONG!!  
* bonks Duo & Chuckles on the head*  
Keena: Arigato Tuffy. I am forever in your debt. *Bows down to Tuffy*  
Tuffy: So this is what real power is like...  
Quatre: Ummm.... Aren't you worried about Chuckles & Duo?  
Keena: Nah....They'll be fine. We should go. Bye Quatre!!  
Quatre: Bye-bye Keena!!!  
* Poof! Keena and friends disapears *  
Quatre: Hey Duo Wake up. Duo....wake up. I guess he got hit kinda hard. How am I gonna   
take him to the post office?.....Oh I know * rings bell*  
*Magnanaughts appear*  
Rashim: Yes Master Quatre?  
Quatre: Please carry Duo to the post office.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^at the post office^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Quatre: I just love the post office. Don't you Duo?  
Duo:........ ( Duo is still unconcious....wow Tuffy hits pretty hard!)  
Quatre: Oh well. As I was saying. Mail is great. Oh look heres a letter from Chuckles:  
  
"Dear Quatre,  
I love you very much. You have pretty hair and pretty eyes.   
And I think you are very nice and I like your hair....and will you give me candy? and I .....  
  
(This is going to take a while and one can only handle so much of Chuckles's mindless ramblings)  
  
  
*******back at Quatre's mansion*******  
  
Quatre: Mail call!  
Wufei: What happened to Maxwell?  
Quatre: We had a little run in with the authors. There was a mallet involved. We also found   
out who Keena likes.  
Wufei: Who?  
  
( Look Duo has finally waken up!)  
  
Duo: Who Who??  
Quatre: Duo! You're alive!!   
Wufei: We were talking about Keena.  
Duo: Oh yeah! I know who she likes.  
Wufei: Who?  
  
(Wufei is getting a little too interested in Keena's love life. We'll have to bonk him later)  
  
Duo: Keena likes....ummmm.... she likes... I forget!  
Wufei: Baka! * Wufei turns around and stomps away*  
Duo: Who does Keena like?  
Quatre: I'm not telling you. Keena can get really scary. *starts to open mail* Look an   
invitation from Relena.  
Duo: Ohhhh Lemme see it.  
  
* Quatre ignores Duo's request and reads the invitation*  
  
Duo: Lemme see it......Please!!  
Quatre: No. Don't make me get Keena back here.  
Duo: I'll be good.  
Wufei: Keena's here?  
Duo: No Wu-man she's at the aquarium.  
Wufei: Really?...{thinks "Hmmm... maybe I should start going to the aqarium}.  
Duo: Umm...Wufei?,,,,,Yo Wuman!! * waves his hand infront of Wufei's eyes*  
Quatre: Anyway... this is an invitation to a party at the Peacecraft mansion.  
Duo: A party!! When?  
Quatre: Tommorow.  
Duo: Nani? No. I'm not ready. I can't go in these rags I need a new black outfit.   
I need to wash my hair...  
Quatre: Relax Duo. An event such as this calls for a trip.  
Duo: Yeah!  
Quatre: To the mall!!  
Duo: Hurray!! Even better.  
Duo: But how will we get there?  
Quatre: I sent the Magnanauts to pick up my dry cleaning.  
Duo: I know we can ask Wufei! He has a cool jeep.  
Quatre: We could always take our Gundams.  
Duo: They're too big and they have no room for shopping bags.  
Quatre: And also because you traded yours for a sack of beans.  
Duo: Hey...those were magic jelly beans.  
Quatre: If you wanted jelly beans you could have told me.  
  
***Keena appears {=^_^=}***  
  
Keena: Did somebody say Jelly Beans?  
Duo: I did!!!  
Quatre: No you didn't... I did...I think.....  
Keena: 1....  
2....  
3....  
JELLY BEANS!!!!  
  
* Jelly beans rain on everyone throughout the world*  
  
Duo: Yeah!! Arigato Keena-sama!!  
Keena: No problem. Just another day in the life of Super Keena!!!  
  
* Keena flys out a window*  
  
Duo: I wosh I could fly....Shimatta!  
Quatre: Whats the matter Duo?  
Duo: We should've asked Keena for a ride.  
Quatre: Why don't we ask Wufei?  
Duo: OK!!.... Wufei?  
Wufei: What do you want Maxwell?  
Duo: Wufei!!!  
Wufei: What Maxwell?  
  
( Duo is really excited not only because of the prospect of a trip to the mall, but  
also because of all of the candy Keena just gave him this has caused him to be really   
excited and is talking really fast and his speech is really extremely hard to understand)  
  
Duo: Wufei.... drive.... mall..... new clothes....haircut......hot chicks...... and...   
I got candy.. ( Wufei is getting angry)  
Wufei: Dammitt Maxwell! What are you talking about?   
  
(Quatre comes in... Maybe he can clear things up)  
  
Quatre: Wufei we need you to drive us somewhere.  
Wufei: Why can't you drive yourselves?  
Quatre: Um... Well... Because.... There was a little mishap in the garage.  
Duo: How was I supposed to know that cars are so hard to put together?  
Quatre: And?  
Duo: And that Quatre's liscense was flammable. And by the way who do you think you are?  
Quatre: What?  
Duo: "Oh look at me I'm so rich. I keep my cars in a 'garage'." Who calls it a garage?  
Qyatre: What do you call it?  
Duo A car hold.  
Quatre: What?  
  
**Tuffy appears**  
  
Tuffy: You mean you don't call it a car hold?  
Quatre: No... Should I?  
  
* Tuffy and Duo nod yes *  
  
Tuffy: Oh yeah That reminds me.....Oh Wuf-ie!!  
Wufei: What!?!?  
Tuffy: KABONG!!! * Wufei got bonked *  
  
**Chuckles appears**  
  
Chuckles: Come on Tuffy.... We just bought some candy and Keena is going to eat it all.  
Tuffy: OH NO!! * shudders at the thought of Keena on a sugar high* We must stop her!!  
  
***Tuffy and Chuckles disappear***  
  
Wufei: NO!!! Take me with you!  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tuffy: Will the G-Boys ever get to the mall? Will Trowa and Heero ever make an apperance?  
Will Keena tell Heero how she really feels? Will Wufei get bonked... again?  
Find out next time in Part 3 of....  
Mall Madness!!!  
  
  
Keena & Chuckles: Dun.... Dun.......DUN!!!!!  
  
Tuffy: MUAH HA HA!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keena: KO!! This has been the longly awaited part 2. I apologize in advance because Part 3  
will not be availabe for a while because I'm going on vacation. Gomen asai!!!  
Tuffy: Ditto. We'll try to get it posted asap, but I'm not making any promises.  
Chuckles: I AM!!  
Keena & Tuffy: Shut up Chuckles!!  
  
***Tuffy pulls out his handy dandy mallet***  
Tuffy: KABONG!!!!   
  
***Chuckles is K.O.ed!!***  
  
##############################################################################################  
  
Please R&R (no not railroad!!)if you have any suggestions just tell me!! Arigato to all who  
have read!! {=^_^=} --- Keena U^;^U ----Tuffy //^_^\\ ---Chuckles!!!!  



	3. Mall Madness!!! (Part 3)

  
  
Part 3 of Mall Madness!!  
  
A collective masterpiece by Keena523, Tuffy135, and Chuckles515. ( They sooo reek of   
awesomeness!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: The authors of this story do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. We do not   
own The Gap (We wouldn't want to), Hot Topic (we wish we did!), Coppertone ( although Tuffy   
used to be the Coppertone baby), Auntie Anne's Pretzels, Team X-Treme, or anything else that   
is badly thrown into the story.  
  
Good news!! Keena and Tuffy put together their candy money and bought Chuckles something from   
those quarter machines at the grocery store!  
  
Keena: Tell the good people what you got Chuckles.  
Chuckles: I got a Tuxedo Mask sticker!!!  
Keena: Not anymore you don't!! Gank!!   
  
(Keena just took Chuckles sticker)  
  
Chuckles: NOOOOO!!!!! Tuffy stop her!!  
Tuffy: KABONG!!!! *Tuffy bonked Chuckles*   
Keena: Arigato Tuffy!!  
Tuffy: Don't thank me. I'm just a guy who likes to hit people over the head with an oversized   
wooden mallet.   
  
  
  
Tuffy: Last time on Mall Madness!!  
Keena: You know I'm sick of having to do this.  
Chuckles: Yeah why do we always have to review what has happened? I mean if the readers are to   
lazy to remember what happened then I don't want them as readers.  
Tuffy: Baka!! We need our loyal readers without them our lives would be meaningless!!  
Keena: You both are right. I think that we shouldn't spend so much time on reviewing. We   
should spend more time finishing the story so that our loyal readers can get on with their lives.  
  
(Wow Keena is a philosopher? Didn't know that)  
  
Keena: Ok short review!! G-Boys got an invitation and they need to go to the mall, but the   
only one who can drive them is Wufei. I am a magical person who can make it rain jellybeans.   
Tuffy likes to hit people on the head with a big wooden mallet, and Chuckles is an idiot who   
likes both Quatre and Duo, and I like Heero is that soo wrong. Can't an author find a little   
happiness with out being teased? If I hear one more, just one more taunt about me and Heero I'll   
take away everyone's candy privileges!!!  
Tuffy: Keena you didn't take a breath during that whole monologue!   
Chuckles: Hey you can't boss me around!! I'm older than you!!  
Keena: Only by a week!!  
Tuffy: Umm.... shouldn't we start the story. I'm sure that the readers are getting really   
annoyed.  
Keena: We'll settle this later!!!  
Duo: Hey guys!  
Chuckles: DUO!! *jumps on Duo's back*  
Keena: What do you want Duo?  
Duo: Umm.... Me and the other guys were wondering if we were ever going to get to the mall. And  
Heero and Trowa really want to make their appearances.  
Keena: See what you did Chuckles! You've kept Heero from being in this story.  
Chuckles: Duo save me she's scary!  
Tuffy: That's it!! * pulls out wooden mallet* Chuckles let go of Duo. Keena stop yelling.  
Readers please keep reading.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 3 of Mall Madness!!  
  
Somehow someway Duo and Quatre convinced Wufei and the other G-Boys to go to the mall.  
  
Chuckles: Hey what happened to this part of the story? I thought we wrote it in summer school  
the other day.  
Keena: We did, but SOMEBODY fed it to his pet poster and his pet fax machine.  
Tuffy: Hey! Mr. Panda and Orville were hungry.   
Keena: You didn't have to feed them the whole thing though!  
Tuffy: It wouldn't have gone to waste if Keena hadn't killed my pet fax machine!  
Keena: Gomen nasai Tuffy!  
Tuffy: Daijoubu desu wa. It's okay though he was weird anyway. Besides I got a new pet toaster.  
Chuckles: Ah man!  
  
(Ignore the fighting authors)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the car  
  
Duo: I'm bored. Are we there yet Wu-man?  
Wufei: I told you already two minutes ago Maxwell!!  
Duo: Wufei?  
Wufei: What Baka?  
Duo: My names not Baka its Duo....D-O....ummmm-U yeah D-O-U! DUO!!  
(Laughter is faintly heard from Heero and Trowa)  
Quatre: Umm..Duo. You spelled your name wrong.  
Duo: No I didn't!! I spelled it right. D-O-U....Duo  
(Even more laughter).  
Wufei: You baka!! You can't even spell your name right.  
Duo: Can to!! I just did!  
Wufei: You're an idiot.  
Duo: Am not!  
Wufei: You are.  
Quatre: We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
Wufei: I'll stop if he stops.  
Duo: Fine.  
  
(After about two minutes of awkward silence Duo gets bored)  
  
Duo: Wufei.... Could you turn on the radio?  
Wufei: No.  
Duo: *sigh*  
  
Duo: *starts to sing really quiet) 100 bottles of beer on the wall. 100 bottles of beer.  
Wufei: Stop it Maxwell.  
Duo: (gets a little louder) Ya take one down. (gets even louder) Ya pass it around!  
(screaming) 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!!  
Wufei: Maxwell stop!  
Quatre: He's right you shouldn't be singing about alcoholic beverages. (Duo starts to pout,   
but then gets a light bulb moment)  
Duo: 99 bottles of non-alcoholic beverages on the wall.  
Quatre: That's better.  
Duo & Quatre: 99 bottles of non-alcoholic beverages. (Wufei is beginning to become very agitated)   
Ya take 1 down. Ya pass it around! *click*  
  
(Heero is now aiming two guns at Duo & Quatre)  
Heero: Stop it.  
Duo & Quatre: *gulp*  
Trowa: We're here.  
(Everyone is silent. You would be too if you heard Trowa talking)  
Duo & Quatre: YEAH!!  
Quatre: Come on Trowa lets go to The Gap.  
Trowa: .........  
Duo: I'm gonna go get some clothes!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
Heero: Hn...{maybe there's a gun shop}  
Wufei: Baka!...Shopping is for women. {Maybe Keena will be here}  
  
*elsewhere at the author's incredibly cramped one bedroom apartment*  
  
Tuffy: Keena why do you get the bedroom?  
Chuckles: Yeah. Why do I have to sleep in the bathtub?  
Keena: Because I'm the on who has the most clothes therefore I need the closet. Also I'm the   
cutest! {=^_^=}  
Chuckles: I can't argue with her there.  
Tuffy: Well I can! I'm the cutest and I'm the sexiest! (does the Coppertone baby pose)  
Keena: You are not!! I am!!  
Chuckles: We shouldn't be fighting at all!!......Oh wait yes we should! There's only one way to   
solve this.  
Keena: By talking out our problems over a nice hot cup of chamomile tea!  
Chuckles: No! In the squared circle!  
Tuffy: YES!! * Tuffy is dressed as a luchadore* I am the fifth strongest man in the world!  
Keena: Fine you're on!! *Keena is dressed in a sexay bunny outfit*  
Tuffy: Hey that's mine!  
Keena: Oops! Wrong costume!! (poof!) * Keena is dressed a-la Team X-Treme! *  
Chuckles: Keena you didn't change much. But you do look 2-Xtreme.  
Tuffy: Bring it on!!!!  
Keena: WAIT! I wanna fight with gundams!!  
Chuckles: I'm gonna use Duo's!!  
Keena: How'd you get that?  
Chuckles: I traded some jellybeans for it.  
Keena: But you're not fighting.  
Chuckles: So? I want to be close to my Duo...ahh. *Chuckles is starry eyed*  
Keena & Tuffy:.....ummm....okay.....whoa...that was weird.... (awkward silence) ....cut it out!  
.....Ruth Bader Ginsburg!....oooohhhh.  
Keena: I call Heero's  
Tuffy: Which one?  
Keena: Wing Zero!! MUAH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!  
Tuffy: I call Tallgeese 3.  
Chuckles: How'd you get that?  
Tuffy: I stole it from Zechs.  
Chuckles & Keena: Ooooohhhh. You said a naughty word!!  
Tuffy: No I didn't I said "Zechs".  
Chuckles: He did it again!  
Keena: Does anyone remember why I'm in Wing Zero?  
Chuckles: No, but I'm in the Deathscythe Hell Custom!! Duo was here!!!  
Tuffy: We are fighting over the title of who is the cutest.  
  
Keena: Bring it!!  
Tuffy: I shall break you across my knee like so. * breaks Keena across his knee* Because I am   
the fifth strongest man in the world.  
Keena: Ow! Wait I got an idea.  
Chuckles: That's a first!  
Keena: Stuff it Chuckles! Why are we fighting?  
Tuffy: To see who will have control over the bedroom and then ultimately the closet. And then   
the world.  
Keena: But why?  
Tuffy: Because violence is the answer to everything?  
Keena: But Tuffy we are the almighty and all powerful authors. We can just write that we live   
in a mansion.  
Tuffy: Good idea Keena.  
  
(And so the authors now live in a mansion)  
  
Tuffy: I call the east wing!  
Keena: I call the west wing!  
Chuckles: I call the southwest wing!!  
Keena: Baka! Just take the southern wing.  
Chuckles: Sweeeeeettt.......  
  
(Meanwhile the Gundam boys were still at the mall)  
  
Duo:...... ( he's in awe of the wonder that stands before him...Hot Topic!)  
Store clerk: Umm..Aren't you going to come in?  
  
*Duo gets really excited and runs into the store and knocks down a shopper carry some really   
naughty things*  
  
Duo: THE GOD OF DEATH IS BACK IN HELL!!  
  
(At The Gap)  
  
Quatre: See Trowa. Jeans are too informal. You should wear kakis. And this pink shirt.   
You'll look like a gentleman.  
Trowa:......  
  
(Somewhere else in the mall...Oh let's say near the Warner Brothers store)  
Weird teenage girl (no its not Keena): Wow! It's a hot suicidal perfect soldier!  
(In case you can't tell she's talking about Heero)  
*Keena appears*  
Keena: Where's the hot suicidal boy? Is he dark and mysterious?  
*Tuffy appears*  
Tuffy: Keena we're not supposed to be in this part of the story.  
Keena: But there's a hot suicidal guy here!!  
Tuffy: Come on Keena. Let's go home and eat some candy. I got pixie stix.  
Keena: CANDY!  
  
*Keena & Tuffy disappear*  
  
(At the escalator)  
  
Wufei:..{Where's Keena?..... I'm hungry...Oooohh look Auntie Anne's Pretzels!}  
A.A.P.'s employee: How may I help you?  
Wufei: I'd like a sour cream and onion pretzel.  
A.A.P.'s Emp.: I'm sorry sir, but we are out of those. Would you like something else?  
Wufei: No, dammit. I want a freaking sour cream and onion pretzel.  
A.A.P.'s Emp.: Sir calm down or I will have to call security.  
Wufei: *pulls out katana* KISAMA!  
  
(Back at The Gap)  
  
Quatre: Here Trowa go try on these!  
Trowa:........  
  
(In the dressing room Trowa looks around and sees a mirror, some clothes, and an air vent)  
  
Trowa:..... {..... I got an idea...}  
  
* Trowa climbs into the ventilation duct and follows it to another vent*  
  
Trowa:.....  
  
*He jumps down out of the vent and is in front of a hunting supply store*  
  
Trowa:......  
  
(Yet again at the food court)  
Girl: WOW! Look it's a hot suicidal boy in spandex pants!!  
  
*Girl runs up to Heero*  
  
Girl: You're cute. Can I give you my phone number?  
Heero: Hnn.  
  
*Girl proceeds to write her phone number on Heero's arm*  
  
  
(In the security office.... oooohhhh someones in trouble!!)  
  
Security officer (who just by luck happens to be a women): Young man do you know what kind of   
trouble you've gotten into?  
Wufei: This is an injustice! I refuse to speak to a weak onna. Where is your superior officer?  
Security lady: Young man I am the head of mall security.  
Wufei: Let me talk to a man onna!  
Security lady: I'm going to leave you here until you learn to respect authority.  
(That'll be a while)  
Security: What was that?  
(Ummm... Look it's Relena!)  
Wufei: NO! *pulls out katana and runs out of the room*  
(That went along nicely)  
Security lady: What is that sound?  
  
  
(Still at Hot Topic)  
  
Store clerk: We have numerous combat boots.  
Duo: Do you have any bat wings?  
Store clerk: No, but we do have angel wings.  
Duo: Oh.... Heero would like those.  
Store clerk: I'm sure your boyfriend would like them.  
Duo: Oh he's not my boyfriend.  
(I refuse to make this a yaio fic. Go ahead send me flames about it. I don't care!)  
Store clerk: Umm... anyway. We have tons of black clothing.  
Duo: Sweeet.  
  
(At the hunting supplies store)  
Trowa:...... {Catherine would like these knives}  
  
  
(At the author's new mansion)  
Keena: Wow. I'm glad we decided to move here. Hey Tuffy watch this! LOOK HOW LOUD I HAVE TO   
YELL!!! *what Keena just said is echoed a couple of times*  
Tuffy: Oh yeah watch this!! *pulls out mallet* KA-BONG!! *bonks Chuckles*  
Keena: Hey that was cool! Can I try?  
Tuffy: No. Get your own mallet.  
Keena: You're mean...*starts to pout*  
Tuffy: Keena stop that or I'll hit ya!  
Keena: Gomen nasai Tuffy...  
  
(Back at the mall Wufei is running wild and wildly waving his katana around while shouting out   
Japanese obscenities)  
Wufei: KUTABARE!!! SHIMATTA!! Etc. etc.  
(See?)  
  
(At Hot Topic)  
Store clerk: Here is our fine assortment of hats.   
Duo: Hilde likes hats. Do you have any berets?  
Store clerk: Yes. Here is our best seller. *pulls out a raspberry colored beret*  
Duo: A raspberry beret?!?!  
Store clerk: Yep. The kind you'd find in a second hand store.  
Duo: WOW! Really?   
Store clerk: Yep. A raspberry beret.  
Duo: If it was warm she wouldn't where much more.  
A group of shoppers: A raspberry beret!  
Duo: I think..... ahhh.. I think... ahhh.... I think I lo-oove her.  
  
  
(Somewhere else in the mall)  
  
Quatre: I wondered where Trowa went off to........*stops* Oh look! Abercrombie & Fitch......   
Sounds classy. *walks into store and looks at the pictures on the walls*  
AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NAKEDNESS!!!!!......*grabs salesperson* Did you know that those people are   
NAKED?  
  
*Tuffy appears*  
Tuffy: Nakedness...where?  
Quatre: Over there.  
Tuffy: Everybody's hugging........  
Quatre: On those posters over there. and over there. AHHHHHH!!!!!! They're everywhere!!!!   
*runs out of the store*  
Tuffy: That boy ain't right. I should go chase after him and bonk him...... but I left Keena   
and Chuckles alone....they're probably having a pie fight by now. I can never leave those two   
alone.  
*Tuffy disappears*  
  
(By the big fountain in the middle of the mall)  
  
Girl #4: WOW!! It's the perfect soldier. Hey can I give you my phone number?  
Heero: Hnn.  
  
(In front of Spencer's gifts)  
Wufei: AHHHHHH!!!! Must kill Relena!!! Shimatta.... Where is she?.....ARGHH!!  
  
(At the Author's mansion)  
Keena: What did you just call me?  
Chuckles: I called you a slut!  
Keena: Harlot!  
Chuckles: Tart!!  
Keena: Blowen!!  
Chuckles: Skank!!!  
Keena: Jezebel!!!  
Chuckles: Charlatan!!!!  
Keena: That's it you're going down!!  
*Keena lunges at Chuckles and they proceed to fight*  
  
*Tuffy enters the room carrying pies*  
Tuffy: Ten custard cream pies--ahh *Tuffy was knocked over by the hurricane that was Keena &   
Chuckles* HEY!! Those were my pies! I was going to eat them.  
Chuckles & Keena: And you weren't going to share with us?  
Tuffy: No. Its was ALL for me. *rubs his tummy* All for me.  
Chuckles: Damn you!!  
Tuffy: Don't make me hurt you! *pulls out mallet*  
Keena & Chuckles: We'll be good.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Authors' notes!!!  
  
Keena:Um..... yeah it was getting kinda long and I REALLY wanted to post part 3. I've been   
spending a lot of time online because I fractured my ankle.   
Tuffy: Please read and review. We're trying really hard to decide how this story ends.  
Keena: Yeah there might be a sequel if you the readers request it, or if I feel bored and decide  
to write more.  
Chuckles: Hey look I got a new Gundam Wing poster!!  
Keena: Not anymore you don't!! GANK!!  
  
Tuffy: Will the G-Boys ever leave the mall? Will Quatre find Trowa? Will Keena kill Chuckles?  
Find out in part 4 of Mall Madness!! U^;^U   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think? Should I write a sequel to this..... It'll probably be about Relena's   
party. Review or send me e-mail Keena523@yahoo.com {=^_^=}  



	4. Mall Madness!!!! (Part 4)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mall Madness!! Part 4  
  
As written by: Keena, Tuffy, and special guest appearances by Chuckles, and special cameo appearances by Cross Town Crush's Jim & José.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: It's kinda obvious that we don't own much. I mean if we did we wouldn't be writing stuff on ff.net and spending all of our time online. We'd be out cruising for dates in a super sweet car instead of in Chuckles Third Base-mobile (her crappy van).  
  
Keena: This part of the story was inspired by several different musicians including Shakira, Save Ferris, Bush, Nelly Furtado, Michelle Branch, Joydrop, Fuel, Fiona Apple, Fleming & John, Cake, Rob Zombie, Bif Naked, Pet Shop Boys, Drowning Pool, Kina, Lifehouse, P.O.D., Lisa Loeb, Silverchair, Kumai Motoko, Michelle Lewis, Stained, Leona ..  
  
Tuffy: Keena stop we don't have time for this!  
  
Chuckles: Keena? Weren't there others?  
  
Keena: Yep, but I mainly want to send my thanks to Bjork. If not for her unique music I would not be able to write such humorous stories.  
  
Tuffy: Dammit Keena you didn't write this on your own. I helped!!  
  
Chuckles: Yeah so did I!!!  
  
Suka: Me too!!  
  
Keena & Tuffy: Shuddup!!!  
  
________  
  
And it begins...  
  
  
  
"Rhythm Emotion" is played over our sound system as Lillian Garcia (ring announcer/interviewer) walks down MM ramp. As she gets into the squared circle (wrasslin' ring) the music fades down, and an eerie silence fills the fan fiction arena.  
  
  
  
The arena turns pitch black. Then "Sunny Day' by Leah Andreone fills the arena while a video filled with Keena clips is played on the Zero-Tron (Jumbo screen) Keena walks out and lifts her arms while fireworks are shot upward from the stage.  
  
Lillian Garcia: And now making her way to the ring from Fanelia, Gaea; weighing in at one hundred and forty pounds and at five foot ten, the Beat Down Fanfiction Champion of the universe: Keena!!  
  
Keena proceeds to walk down the ramp to the ring. She enters and poses on each of the turnbuckles while doing the guns at the crowd. She grabbed the mic from Lillian Garcia.  
  
Keena: Tuffy you think you're so freaking great. We'll bring your boney butt out here and prove it!  
  
Drowning Pool's "Tear Away" plays and Tuffy comes up from the stage surrounded by a circle of flames.  
  
Lillian Garcia: Making his way to the ring from the fiery pits of Hell, the Hardcore Fanfiction Champion, Tuffy!  
  
He walks down the ramp to the ring and "Woooo's" while flames shoot up from each turnbuckle. He grabs the mic from Keena.  
  
Tuffy: Keena, will you please SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
  
Chants are heard from the crowd  
  
Crowd: Tuffy Sux, Tuffy Sux, Tuffy Sux!!  
  
Tuffy: SHUDDAP! Keena, you know that I am the best at this game. In fact I'm better than the game. I'm beyond the game. But that's beside the point, because I'm sure everybody already knows that. Keena, no one likes you. You are and idiot who likes to stare at pictures of Weirdo Yui.  
  
Crowd: (Cheers as Heero's name is mentioned and various crowd signs are shown on the Zero Tron. Including: "Got Candy?" "Keena ('s Heero 4 EVA!!" And "Where's Chuckles?")  
  
Keena: Listen Tuffy. Tonight you're going to learn the REAL meaning of pain.  
  
Tuffy roles his eyes at Keena while the crowd starts the "slut" chant  
  
Keena: Listen you turkey, I'm gonna kick your @$$ all the way to Albuquerque.  
  
Tuffy: Let's do this.  
  
Before the bell rings, "Death From Above" aka "The Hardyz( Entrance Music" plays as Chuckles runs down to the ring. She jumps on a turnbuckle a flips the crowd off. The music fades down and Chuckles begins to speak into her mic.  
  
Chuckles: Will ya'll please stop bickering so we can finish the story. I mean we've been waiting for MONTHS for this to finish. Most have lost interest and have taken up knitting because it was more exciting than waiting for you lazy fools to get offa your asses!!  
  
The crowd boos Chuckles and starts to chant: "Keena!! Keena!! Keena!!"  
  
Keena: That was not my fault. Some jerky stole my disk and then I had to rewrite it, but I was busy so I told Tuffy too, but he had to write fifteen essays, so we just started writing on Christmas. (That explains the hyperness and wrestling stuff)  
  
Tuffy: YEAH!  
  
Keena: And I was trying to write a bunch of serious fics too!  
  
Tuffy: REVIEW! Stuff happened, we moved, and they were fighting, causing me to drop my yummy pies.  
  
Keena: You ate them anyway  
  
**FLASHBACK!**  
  
Tuffy: I can dance if I want to! I can eat my custard pie! *Eats the custard pie that was on the floor*  
  
  
  
*BACK TO THE PRESENT! *  
  
Tuffy: So? It was the principle of the thing! Beside you must admit that I'm a great dancer!  
  
Keena: No way man! I am sooo much better.  
  
Tuffy: Are not!  
  
Keena: Are too!  
  
Tuffy: D2(!!  
  
Keena: DUCKS RULE!!  
  
Tuffy: You dummy! The line is C3PO(!!!  
  
Chuckles: *sighs as she shakes her head* AND I have to live with them.  
  
** Please ignore the fighting authors (again) They had a lot of peppermint and other sugar filled goodies, so they're a little crazier than normal**  
  
  
  
Heero has been walking around the mall while numerous girls come up and give him their numbers. In hopes of getting away from these crazy obsessed girls, Heero has entered the Hunting store.  
  
Heero: .. I hope I can get away from those crazy girls.  
  
Suddenly Trowa walks up to him.  
  
Trowa: .. (*excitedly jumps up and down* I found knives!!)  
  
Heero: Hhn. (Any guns?)  
  
Trowa: ... (Check out by the counter in the back)  
  
Heero: Hhn... (Thank you very much)  
  
Trowa goes back to stare at the many knives and other sharp objects while Heero walks to the counter.  
  
  
  
** MEANWHILE!! **  
  
Quatre is still blinded by the nakedness.  
  
Quatre: AH! I'm blinded by the nakedness!!  
  
  
  
See?  
  
  
  
**ELSEWHERE!! **  
  
Duo has finished he fun adventures at Hot Topic( and sings his last number for the store.  
  
Duo: I can dance if I want to! I can eat my apple pie!  
  
Tuffy: HEY! That's my song. And it's "custard pie" not "apple pie"  
  
Duo: Gomen Nasai Tuffy-sama.  
  
Duo enters Babbages( while humming "Kitto OK". There he finds numerous kids trying to play a Gundam( game on Gamecube(. Of course they are doing terribly.  
  
Duo: Amateurs.  
  
Kid playing Gundam: Ya think ya can do better biznatch!  
  
Duo smirks and rolls up his sleeves.  
  
Duo: Watch a master.  
  
**At Victoria's Secret(**  
  
Wufei: .. What's this place? **Looks at window displays** .. **gets a nosebleed**  
  
  
  
**At the author's mansion**  
  
Keena: How'd we get here? I thought we were gonna wrestle.  
  
Chuckles: We were, but Tuffy wanted to play Crazy Taxi(. *Leans over to Keena and whispers* He got it for Christmas.  
  
Keena: Ohhhh. I understand. So. ummmm... Want to go bother the guys at the mall?  
  
Chuckles: OKAY!  
  
And so Keena and Chuckles went to the mall.  
  
  
  
*At the mall with Keena and Chuckles*  
  
Keena: *tummy growls* ...  
  
Chuckles: What's a matter Keena?  
  
Keena: Me . so ... hungy.. **tummy growls again**  
  
Chuckles: Ya wanna go to the food court and get burgers?  
  
Keena: **tummy growls even louder**  
  
Chuckles: I'll take that as a "yes".  
  
Keena: It's not my fault.. Tuffy ate all of the pies.  
  
Chuckles: But they were ON THE FLOOR!!  
  
**FLASHBACK!!**  
  
Tuffy: Teeeennnnn.. cuuustarrrrrdddddd. piiiieeeeeesssssss.. AHHHHH!!!!  
  
**END FLASHBACK!!**  
  
  
  
Keena: Your point being?  
  
Chuckles: Never mind. Let's go to The Mexi Burger(.  
  
Keena: Eh?  
  
**A random table at Mexi Burger(**  
  
Jim: Man, don't eat that. You don't know what's in it. There could be dog meat in that for all you know.  
  
José: So?  
  
Jim: I can't even eat this. *Throws Mexi Burger away*  
  
José: Hey man!! I was gonna eat that!!  
  
Jim: It's on the ground.  
  
José: But 5 second rule!  
  
Jim: Didn't you get the memo?  
  
José: Memo? What memo?  
  
Jim: The memo about the rule.  
  
José: What it say man?  
  
Jim: That they changed the five-second rule to the three second rule.  
  
José: Really?  
  
Jim: Yeah, but you may not have read it because it was on your floor for more than five seconds. You know sometimes it's just easier to call you an idiot.  
  
  
  
Burger Boy Luis: OH MY GOD!! It's Keena! How may I serve you Keena!!!  
  
Chuckles: It's you! You're not gonna take her order you dirty hentai freak!! **Jumps over counter, puts on apron, hairnet, and Mexi Burger hat**  
  
Burger Boy Luis: HEY! You can't do that!  
  
*Tuffy appears*  
  
Tuffy: Yes she can!! **Proceeds to grab Luis's chest and then disapears**  
  
Chuckles: Hello Keena. May I take your order?  
  
Keena: Actually. I don't want a burger. I want a sandwich instead, and then some pancakes.  
  
Chuckles: Anything you say Ma'am.  
  
  
  
And so Keena and Chuckles went to Quiznos. Where they got delicious samiches, a bag of chips, and some soda.  
  
  
  
**ELSEWHERE!!**  
  
Heero: Hhn.. (This is a really cool gun) ... Hhn.. (And these are sweet bullets)  
  
Trowa: ... (So many knives..) **starts to drool over knives**  
  
**Another place..**  
  
After throwing away all of the bloody tissues, Wufei stumbles upon the Hunting store.  
  
Wufei: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Heero: Hhn.... (And this one has a really cool design on the handle. And this one comes with free bullets.)  
  
Trowa: **Is still drooling** .... (So many pretty pretty knives. Look at this one. It matches my mask... And ooh! I can REALLY get hurt but this one!!)  
  
Wufei: Bakas.. **He turns his head in disgust, but his eyes catch the glimpse of light reflecting off of a large metal object** .... **His eyes become starry, and a huge sappy smile comes across his face** Pretty..  
  
  
  
**At Babbages(**  
  
Duo has defeated twenty-three young children in very little time.  
  
Duo: HA HA HA!! You guys suck! Who is next? I need a challenge. Come on! I haven't even broken out a sweat yet! Wusses!! Ha ha ha. Ya'll are afraid of me. Yeah yeah. Ya betta recognize the champ!!  
  
A large shadow engrosses Duo.  
  
Big man: I accept your challenge little man.  
  
Duo: **gulp** ...  
  
  
  
**UMM.. YEAH.. SOMEWHERE ELSE**  
  
Crowd: Somewhere else!! Somewhere else!!  
  
Quatre has escaped from the evil clutches of the naughty naked store, also known as Abercrombie & Fitch( and is now entering Marshall Field's(.  
  
Quatre: ... Don't see nakedness here. Thank goodness.  
  
M.F. Employee: Hello Miss would you like to sample some of our fine fragrances?  
  
Quatre: Why yes, yes I would. And thank you for asking so kindly.  
  
**M.F.E. sprays fragrance on a piece of paper and gives it to Quatre**  
  
Quatre: My sister would love this. Do you have any more; I would like to buy some for my other sisters.  
  
M.F.E.: Certainly. How many sisters do you have?  
  
Quatre: Twenty-nine.  
  
**Large green dollar signs appear in the employee's eyes**  
  
  
  
After an hour and a half of choosing fragrances for his sisters and himself, Quatre left the store satisfied, with thoughts of the evil naughty naked store far behind him.  
  
**Outside of Babbages(**  
  
Duo walk out looking extremely gompa and runs into a happy Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Why some gompa Duo?  
  
Duo: I was in there beating a bunch of kids at video games, but then this one big fat guy game and played me.  
  
Quatre: And then you lost.  
  
Duo: No, I won. I beat him old skool.  
  
Quatre: So then what's the problem dear friend?  
  
Duo: ... He. He. He sat on me after I beat him. I got skurd yo. I got skurd.  
  
Quatre: Ohhh. That happened to me once, so I got the Magnanacs to beat the guy up for me.  
  
Duo: Yeah, but I don't have a large group of men that would do that for me.  
  
Quatre: Leave it to me! **Rings bell and Magnanacs appear**  
  
Rashim: You rang sir.  
  
Quatre: Will you take care of that infidel?  
  
Rashim: As you wish.  
  
The Magnanacs walk into Babbages( and proceed to beat the stuffing out of the Big Fat Guy. They then come out carrying the now beaten Big Fat Guy.  
  
Rashim: And what do you say?  
  
BFG: You guys are messed up. Beaten up someone in a store.  
  
Rashim looks at him with aggravation in his eyes.  
  
BFG: I'm sorry, sir.  
  
**Chuckles appears**  
  
Chuckles: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!! **smacks BFG**  
  
BFG: .. *is unconscious*  
  
Duo: Apology accepted!  
  
Rashim lets go of the Big Fat Guy and he runs away like a scared little rabbit.  
  
Duo: Whadda ya wanna do now?  
  
Quatre: We should go find everyone else.  
  
**AT THE HUNTING STORE**  
  
Heero: Hhn.. (And this one a laser scope, and this one has a silencer, and this one comes with an infrared beam, and this one has night vision, and this one comes with a loudener, and..)  
  
Trowa: .... (So many pretty sharp knives.)  
  
Wufei: Pretty Pretty Katana!! **Dances around while hugging a new katana** La la la! I love you! You love me!  
  
Tuffy: **dances around singing** I can dance if I want to. I can eat my Mexi Burger(!  
  
Keena: Shiny. and so.. sparkly.  
  
*Enter Quatre and Duo*  
  
Chuckles: That raccoon stole my pork chop!! *Chases after the dancing Tuffy*  
  
Quatre: What are you guys doing in this place? It's full of dangerous weapons. You could be killed. Don't you care if you die?  
  
Lights go out. Spotlight appears on Heero.  
  
Heero: There's no time for us..  
  
**Spotlight is on Wufei**  
  
Wufei: There's no place for us.  
  
*Spotlight on Trowa*  
  
Trowa: What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us?  
  
Heero: Who wants to live forever?  
  
Trowa: Who wants to live forever?  
  
Wufei: There's no chance for us..  
  
Heero: It's all decided for us.  
  
Trowa: This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us..  
  
Heero: Who wants to live forever?  
  
Trowa: Who wants to live forever?  
  
Wufei: Who dares to love forever?  
  
**Duo jumps infront of everyone and the spotlight is on him**  
  
Duo: Ohhhhh oooooohh wohhhhhh.. WHEN LOVE MUST DIE?  
  
  
  
*Keena, Tuffy, and Chuckles break out into applause*  
  
Keena: **sniff** That was beautiful..  
  
Chuckles: **hands Keena a tissue** So moving..  
  
Tuffy: I made a poopy...  
  
**They are all then kicked out of the store for nearly causing a fire. (The lighters and candles that were lighted after the song)**  
  
Quatre: Umm... Can we go home now?  
  
Chuckles: Duo you can come home with me, and Heero can come with Keena.  
  
Duo: Heero dude.. What's on your arm?  
  
Heero: Nothing.  
  
Tuffy: They look like phone numbers.  
  
Duo: Heero was picking up chicks with out me! I feel hurt. But you know that I'd get more numbers. I'm a chick magnet.  
  
Wufei: Shut up Maxwell. The only thing you attract is flies.  
  
Duo: Wait.. wait wait!! I just thought of something funny!! **leans over to Wufei** Your mama!! *starts to laugh hysterically*  
  
Keena: What do you have in that bag Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Some perfume for my sisters, and some cologne for myself. I love the name.  
  
Keena: What is it?  
  
Quatre: Clinique's( "Happy" **pulls out bottle**  
  
Duo: Umm.. Quatre that says for women.  
  
Quatre: No it doesn't. The lady said that it was perfect for me.  
  
Wufei: Did the onna call you "Miss".  
  
Keena: Poor Quatre. It's cuz his hair's so pretty.  
  
Chuckles: And he has pretty eyes and great fashion sense.  
  
Quatre: What are you talking about?  
  
Duo: That the lady thought you were a woman.  
  
Quatre: NO!  
  
Heero: Yes, come on Quatre admit it. You're gay right?  
  
Quatre: NO!!  
  
Keena: You're not?  
  
Trowa: He better not be.  
  
Wufei: HA! You're a weak onna!  
  
Quatre: I am not! I'm a man.  
  
Tuffy: Yeah! He's a man. A man man man man!! MAN!! He's a man. Manny man Ma- ma-ma m-m-m-m-man.  
  
Keena: Stop it Tuffy. I'm the almighty author Keena and I say Quatre is NOT gay, and that we all should go home.  
  
Duo: Heero you're going with Keena.  
  
Wufei: NO!!  
  
Duo: What's a matter Wu-man. Jealous?  
  
Wufei: Of course not, but I don't think Heero would like to spend time with that onna.  
  
Chuckles: Heero is not gay, but I'm starting to think you like him.  
  
Wufei: NO!!!  
  
Quatre: Then whom do you like?  
  
Tuffy: Oh come on!! It's so obvious.  
  
Everyone, but Tuffy and Wufei: WHO??  
  
Tuffy: Wufei likes Keena.  
  
Everyone but Wufei starts to laugh and point at Wufei.  
  
Duo: Oh come on. If Keena is gonna like anyone of us it's gonna be Heero.  
  
Wufei: How do you know?  
  
Quatre: Haven't you been reading the story?  
  
Wufei: I glimpsed over the parts without me..  
  
Heero: Keena likes me?  
  
Keena: .. Ummm.. Look a bush. I think I'll go talk to it!  
  
Chuckles: **grabs Keena** Keena, tell him.  
  
Keena: Hi.. Ummm.. Would. you . like .. to .. to . like ... go on... a umm...  
  
Relena: HEERO!!! *jumps onto Heero's back*  
  
Everyone but Heero and Relena: AHHH!! How'd she get here?  
  
Hilde: We're here get decorations for the party. Relena, please distance yourself.  
  
Wufei: Party? What party?  
  
Relena: **thinks** Drat. Now I have to invite him. **speaks** Wufei, you didn't get your invitation? I'm sure I sent it. I guess it got lost in the mail. Would you like to come?  
  
Wufei: No, I don't participate in such weakling things as parties.  
  
Chuckles: Dammit!! Wufei kill her!!  
  
Tuffy: Leave it to me! *pulls out mallet and bashes Relena*  
  
Chuckles: Thank you.  
  
Tuffy: Just doing my job.  
  
Trowa: ..( Oh my god! You killed Relena!! You. heroes!!)  
  
Before they have a chance to sing "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" Quatre notices that Keena has disappeared.  
  
Quatre: Keena has disappeared!!  
  
Chuckles: Dangit! We've embarrassed her, and now she's probably hiding in her closet. *sigh* As the secondary author I say that Relena is alive, and you all must go to her party.  
  
At this everyone looks sad.  
  
Tuffy: BUT!! Don't expect us to just let you have a party with out us. Once we find Keena and beat some sense into her, we'll be back.  
  
Chuckles: Ja ne!  
  
Duo: Bye-bye  
  
Wufei: Whatever.  
  
Quatre: Sayonara!  
  
Trowa: .. (Bye!)  
  
Heero: hhn.. (I didn't know Keena liked me. Keena come back before Relena wakes up!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
The End..  
  
  
  
Or is it??  
  
  
  
Keena: Wow... I wrote that in a total of four hours, which is pretty good considering I kept getting interrupted by peoples.  
  
Tuffy: YEAH!! Finished!!!  
  
Chuckles: Now ya gotta do the party fic.  
  
Keena: Oh I'm not doing that till I get more of Pizzazz and Renaissance done.  
  
Tuffy: You better get typing!!  
  
Luis: I was only in for a short time..  
  
Tuffy: Shuddap! *grabs Luis's chest*  
  
Authors' Note: Cross Town Crush is my friend's comic book (shameless plug). His site is http://jhim43.tripod.com/ or you can check out some of his poetry here. He's Jhim43!! 


End file.
